


What it Means To Me

by lildemonlili



Series: A Kind of Magic (Soulmate Flower Mark AU) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Afterstory for Love Of My Life (Read that first!!)A short drabble in which Nayeon stops hiding.





	What it Means To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little extra piece I've had in my mind ever since I got an anon on CC about Jeongyeon kissing Nayeon's scar.

****

The first week of November is coming to an end. It’s not like they’ve spent every waking moment together, but still. They’re definitely more than they’ve ever been. And maybe it’s the flowers glowing happily on Nayeon’s shoulder, but there’s a calm between them that never settled before. Suddenly their words and their touches aren’t a reminder to live life before it’s gone, but a reminder that they have their entire lives together. And if only Jeongyeon’s heart would remember that sometimes instead of jumping in her chest as Nayeon knocks on her front door. Knows it’s Nayeon, not because they agreed to meet or because of the way Nayeon knocks. But because the older girl is calling her out from the other side of the door.

“Hey Yoo, why the hell do you always lock the door and why don’t I have a key?!” she’s shouting, knocking impatiently. And Jeongyeon chuckles, adjusting her glasses before she gets up from the bed where she’s been lying. Her apartment is small, only one big room and a bathroom, but at least she has it for herself, without roommates who don’t know how to sort the trash or cook a basic meal. As if she can do the latter either, but if she’s going to clean up burnt leftovers, it better be her own fault.

“Yoo!” Nayeon shouts again, her knocking even more insisting.

“Oh will you just...” Jeongyeon grumbles loudly as she opens the door. But the moment Nayeon comes into view, Jeongyeon trails off, the overwhelming smile on her girlfriend’s face making it really hard to tell her off. And the fact that she doesn’t even bother go to inside before leaning in to kiss Jeongyeon is maybe a little distracting.

“I brought a movie and take-out, say  _ thank you love of my life _ .” Nayeon pecks her lips again before walking past the taller girl into the apartment, kicking off her shoes and walking over to the kitchen, still in her big padded coat.

“What? Ramen and chill?” Jeongyeon chuckles, closing the door after Nayeon and nudging one of her shoes gently so they stand aligned. Adjusts her glasses.

“How about ramen and cuddles?” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon over her shoulder, and Jeongyeon notices a shyness in her expression. Walks over, to stand beside her.

“Only if you’re not gonna wear that huge coat, you’re gonna be hard to hug.” Jeongyeon nudges the older girl and reaches into the overhead cupboard for glasses.

“I… Okay but you have to promise not to stare.” Nayeon says, almost nervously. Squirms. With a frown, Jeongyeon sets down the glasses on the little counter-space.

“Why would I stare?” Jeongyeon asks, turning to face Nayeon.

“Okay, rude.” Nayeon raises an eyebrow, a glimpse of playfulness in her eyes, but then she’s back to squirming, fiddling with the zipper of her coat.

“Nayeon.” Jeongyeon swats her hands from the zipper and tugs at it herself. But she barely gets it down three inches before Nayeon’s hands are around hers.

“I’m wearing a low cut shirt.” Nayeon mutters. “I wanted to… show you. To be brave about it. But I’m not really brave right now.”

“Because you think it’s ugly?”

“It’s huge and goes all the way down my chest.” Nayeon grimaces.

“Kiss me.” Jeongyeon says quietly, smiling when Nayeon looks up at her. “Close your eyes and kiss me, then it won’t be as scary.”

 

For a moment Nayeon looks like she’s gonna back out, but then nods, and allows Jeongyeon to catch her lips, eyes closing with a sigh. And Jeongyeon doesn’t act immediately. Waits until Nayeon deepens the kiss, making sure the older girl is completely relaxed, before pulling at the zipper. Can feel how Nayeon freezes but keeps pressing little pecks to her lips until the two pieces of the zipper separate completely.

“See? Not scary.” Jeongyeon whispers as Nayeon opens her eyes.

“You’re too cheesy for my taste.” Nayeon’s voice shivers, but Jeongyeon doesn’t look down. Keeps her gaze fixed on Nayeon’s. With a pout, Nayeon takes off the jacket completely, and lets Jeongyeon take it from her. Without looking down, Jeongyeon turns and walks to the bed, placing the coat on it. But she can see it when she faces Nayeon again. Even if Nayeon is hunching, her arms crossed and her chest pulled in. It’s white and wrinkled and reaches from the top of her sternum, disappearing down the front of the button-up. She’s purposely left the top two buttons open.

“You’re staring.” Nayeon breathes, her fingers twitching. Jeongyeon knows she’s fighting the urge to cover it.

“Just fascinated.” Jeongyeon grins at her. 

Nayeon shakes her head, smiling at the floor. “Way too cheesy.”

It’s a moment before Jeongyeon manages to tear her eyes from the details of the scar. 

But when they settle in the bed with the take-out, Nayeon isn’t hiding the scar, just plays distractedly with the collar as she eats her noodles. 

And when their legs tangle, and their arms wrap around each other, the empty boxes of take-out on the kitchen counter and the movie playing on Jeongyeon’s laptop, Nayeon lets Jeongyeon open another button to get a better look. Shivers as Jeongyeon lets her fingertips feather over the scar.

Maybe it’s the mood, or maybe it’s Nayeon but Jeongyeon somehow, despite herself, is overwhelmed by the truth of the scar as she touches it. Because it’s not like she’s sure that she’ll have Nayeon for the entirety of her life, like she naively thought about her soulmate when she was a child, but it does mean that she will get to be Nayeon’s and Nayeon will be hers until the end of their days, whenever that might be. That they’re not immortal just because of the mark. That one day they might lose one another. But that  _ might  _ is honestly just a hell of a lot better than the certainty Jeongyeon had carried in her heart for most of her life, that she would never get to be with the person she was destined for. Except she is. All thanks to that scar.

Naturally, Nayeon adjusts as Jeongyeon shuffles down, and Nayeon’s hand runs over Jeongyeon’s shoulder, holding onto her gently. But the hold tightens to a grasp and Nayeon’s breath catches audibly as Jeongyeon leans in and presses her lips to the long scar. Doesn’t even hesitate to lean down and press her ear against the skin over Nayeon’s heart. Hears it hammering against the older girl’s ribs. Wonders briefly if she’s the reason for it.

 

“Thank you for keeping the love of my life, alive. You don’t know how much it means to me.”

 

And Nayeon calls her cheesy and kisses the top of her head. Rubs a toe over the wilted flower on Jeongyeon’s achilles and pulls her closer. It happens in waves with them, and suddenly they have no secrets.

 

They never hide again. 

Not from each other. 

Not from the world.

 

And from that day, Nayeon puts her shoes side by side when she comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
